


【all2】最后通碟

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: 信号灯
Kudos: 12





	【all2】最后通碟

天气逐渐转凉，可相叶雅纪扛着大大小小的快递箱挨家挨户的送也累出一身汗，他脱掉厚重的工作服，穿着短袖搬起最后一个箱子，好在东西并不重，送完后今天所有的工作也就结束了，他舒了口气，按照地址上了楼。

这是栋高级公寓，门外都装着对讲门铃，他刚按下去还没等到户主接通门就被推开了，相叶一下子愣住，开门的少年比他矮半头，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他，相叶这时才回过神来举起手中的物件，“你好！这是你的快递请签收一下！”

“啊好，辛苦你了。”少年勾起温软的笑容，接过相叶从胸前口袋里掏出的签字笔，他握住笔的手像哆啦A梦的小圆手，字体也圆润可爱，相叶倒着也看清了上面写下的名字，二宫和也。

相叶故意慢悠悠的撕快递单，用余光偷偷打量二宫，他本不想做这种无礼的行为，但面前的人身上像是有磁铁似的吸引着他。他见过许多独身在家的漂亮女性或者男性，不少穿着性感暴露的，还有动手动脚想把他拉进屋子的都被他斩钉截铁的拒绝了，他总是保持着距离躲得远远的，也对搔首弄姿的人不感兴趣，可今天他的职业操守也没能抑制住他脑子里的工口思想咕噜咕噜的往外冒。

那张稚嫩的面容让人无法不猜疑二宫或许还是个高中生，棉质的睡衣扣到了最上面只留出白皙的颈子反而让他浮想联翩，相叶不禁幻想少年会邀请他进去，他可以更近一些去欣赏漂亮的人。

“不介意的话进来歇会儿吧？”醇甜如蜜的声音响起时相叶傻乎乎的诶了一声，接着大兔子噌的蹦了起来，所谓的职业道德和个人修养全被他忘的一干二净，他反复的确认着直到得到了二宫的肯定后才小心翼翼的跟着进了屋。

“刚刚你已经看到我的名字了吧，我该怎么称呼你呢？”二宫端了杯茶水递给在沙发上坐立难安的相叶。

“相叶雅纪！随便怎么叫我都可以！”

“那，叫你雅君可以吗？”

他坐到了相叶的旁边，中间还隔了十几厘米，二宫身上似有若无的甜味都钻到他的鼻子里，相叶咽了口口水。

“其实我现在在和男朋友同居中，可他最近工作好忙都不理我，小和好难受啊…”二宫像只小猫，眼神无辜又纯粹，小手抚上了相叶逐渐变得糟糕的腿间，“所以雅君可不可以帮帮我，把我填满，用这个…”

相叶被吓到，一哆嗦热水就撒到自己的手上，他吃痛的叫了一声，赶紧把杯子放到茶几上，这时二宫拉过他的手，相叶看到他脸上露出浅浅的笑，然后伸出湿热的小舌头舔上了他被烫到的手指。他的眼睛里氲着水汽，猫咪似的嘴角翘起，相叶发现他是个从骨子里散发着妖媚的人，无时无刻都在引诱着男人，牵动着他们的神经。

如同用歌声诱惑人的海妖，从见到他那一刻起相叶就已经成为他囊中的猎物了。

茶几上的水变得冰凉，娇小的少年埋在他的腿间，熟练的解开他的皮带，两只手配合着掏出相叶的阴茎，那玩意儿粗长，已经完全勃起，直直的对着他的眉心。二宫跟看到新奇的事物一样眼睛亮亮的，透露出对散发着微微腥膻味肉棒的喜爱，他张开嘴费力的把硕大的龟头含了进去。

才含进二分之一他的小嘴就被塞得满满当当，紧致的口腔包裹着相叶的茎身，舌尖舔舐着溢出腺液的铃口，相叶难耐的仰起头喘息，一挺腰把整根都塞进他的口中，被肏进喉咙让二宫难受的咳了几下，又红了眼眶，相叶小声的道歉，低下头正好看到二宫低垂着眼眸吮吸着他的肉棒的样子，相叶心跳加剧，不由自主的扣着二宫的后脑在他的嘴里抽送起来。

睡裤宽松的版型也能够看到他挺翘的小屁股轻轻的摇晃，像只发情的小母狗一样，相叶伸手抚上了他的臀瓣，他抓了一手又棉又软的臀肉，几乎能将手指陷入的触感让他赞叹不已，大手一使劲儿就跟和面团似的揉捏起来，二宫被肉棒堵住了嘴只能发出含糊不清的呻吟，显然被玩弄屁股肉都让他舒服的发抖。二宫反手艰难的去扯下自己的裤子，眼神委屈的像是渴望着更多。

小荡妇仅仅因为帮他口交就已经兴奋的战栗了，他甚至没穿内裤，粉色的肉茎硬的流水，从肉穴中淌出的淫液也打湿了他的腿间，相叶的呼吸粗重，两根手指并拢毫不留情的捅进了二宫一开一合的小穴。

“唔！嗯呜…”二宫的腰瞬间软了下去，忘记了服侍口中的性器，相叶提醒的顶了两下后他才努力的上下吞吐起来。他的手指翻搅着湿软的穴肉，在泥泞不堪的小穴中快速抽插着，二宫舒服的大腿根哆嗦，肠壁上最浪的点被用力按上时他瞪大了眼睛，几乎发不出声音，本就紧致的肉穴咬的更紧，身前的肉茎吐出股精水，仅被两根手指插到了高潮。

相叶不禁联想到自己的性器插进这处，顶到他的前列腺，那么热情的穴肉吸咬着他的感觉该有多销魂。他性子急，想到了就也等不及了，相叶扶着二宫瘦小的肩膀，小家伙眼神迷离，还沉浸在射精的余韵中就被放倒在了沙发上。

那根狰狞的肉棒上沾着二宫的唾液，已经蓄势待发的抵在他水淋淋的穴口，二宫已经完全呈现出了勾人的媚态，小猫唇撒娇般的翘着，还在嘟囔着让他赶紧进来。

相叶去解他睡衣的纽扣，解了两颗干脆直接把下摆拉到他的胸口以上，他的皮肤嫩白，胸口前两颗肉粒已经挺立，男人本身对胸部没有抵抗力，更何况是两颗待人采撷的粉色奶头。相叶埋头就去吸他的乳尖，舌尖把小小的奶头顶进乳晕，又重重的拨弄起来。不再被堵着嘴的小家伙呻吟愈发放浪，他伸手去抓相叶的性器就想往自己瘙痒的淫穴里塞，相叶拨开他捣乱的小手，如他所愿的把肉棒挤了进去。

“啊啊雅君的好大…小和要被撑坏了…呜…”二宫纤细的腿自觉的环住相叶紧实的腰身，嘴里喊着快要坏掉却把他勾的更近，短短的手指捏起自己没被照顾到的乳头搓揉，把它拉起又放开，爽的浑身都染上了情欲的粉色。

相叶谈的恋爱少，但总归有过几次性经历，可他第一次见二宫这样的，明明一副纯洁可爱的外表却异常的淫乱，称他为骚货或许都不是侮辱而是遵循事实。他总惦记着二宫说过他是有男朋友的，他们这种行为是不对的，可还是被小荡妇迷的七荤八素。

“小和，可以叫你小和吗。”相叶下身迅速的挺动着，把他插的汁液四溅，俯身想去亲他的唇瓣，二宫软绵绵的哼唧着说不能接吻，不要和雅君接吻，相叶还是强硬的捏住他消瘦的下巴，舌尖钻到他的口中缠住他香甜的小舌头，被亲了一会儿小家伙就迷迷糊糊的伸出舌尖让相叶吸吮。

相叶每下都顶到二宫的敏感点，操弄他的穴心，腰身跟打桩似的撞他，二宫爽的不住求饶，身子都软成一滩水，痉挛的肉穴涌泄出大量的淫液，身下沙发的布料都被他打湿，他用浸了蜜的声音喊着雅君，还有甬道内包裹着他的柔软媚肉都让相叶深深的着迷。他们像真正的情侣一样在午后交缠在一起，漂亮淫荡的小家伙被他的肉棒一次又一次的送上高潮，那双攀附在他腰上的纤细的腿无力的垂下，又被他掰开到身体两侧。

“呃嗯…不，不要了…我受不了了呜呜…”二宫的性器处于不应期软软的垂在身前，可后穴还在源源不断的提供快感让其失禁般的淌着腺液，相叶逐渐小频率的摆动着腰身，他的杏眼由于欲望此刻充满猛兽的野性，他快高潮前正纠结能否内射时二宫就甜甜的呜咽着说，“呜嗯…射在里面就好…”

话音刚落相叶就精关失守，大股的精液射进了他湿滑的小洞里，二宫被烫的浑身战栗，细细的尖叫起来，盖过钥匙在锁芯内转动的咔嚓一声。

樱井翔为了不影响到两人的“事后温存”特地没有关门，站在玄关看着相叶又亲了好几下二宫红肿的唇瓣，后知后觉的大兔子才意识到自己身后的氛围有些微妙，他回过头看到突然多出的人吓得差点腿一软从沙发上摔下来，他慌乱的提好自己的裤子，反应过来门口的男人应当就是二宫口中的男朋友，他为自己的行为羞愧的哭丧着脸不停的道歉。

“对不起对不起！是我的问题，请您务必去投诉我！真的很抱歉！”

吃饱喝足的二宫光着小屁股艰难的从沙发上坐起，脸上还红扑扑的，又无辜的玩起自己的脸颊肉。

樱井面无表情看不出情绪，他最终还是放下公文包脸上恢复了温和的笑容，用那双明亮的大眼睛与相叶对视，“没事的，我不会投诉你的。这种事也不是第一次发生了，我非常清楚是他引诱你在先，这不能怪你。”

“…毕竟这孩子天生就是个骚货。”樱井说到这里眼中的笑意更浓了些，相叶觉得毛骨悚然，只能被樱井礼貌的请出了门外，门关上的前一刻他还依依不舍的去看跪坐在沙发上的二宫，可少年的眼里只有樱井，他幼犬似的眼睛里饱含着恐惧，和不知从何而来的兴奋。

平时温柔的人生起气来非常恐怖，二宫对于这个结论百分之二百的赞同，他此刻就把自己逼入了绝境当中。

关上门后房间里又恢复了平静，樱井脸上的笑容还没有彻底消散，可总是柔情似水的眼睛此刻只能看得到怒火。他挽起自己的衬衫袖口，也不接近二宫，“你还记得你上次是怎么和我保证的吗，二宫和也。”

二宫当然记得，大概是上个月他用同样的手段把另一个快递员带进了家里，他记得那人叫作大野，看起来也呆呆的，可是把他操的几近晕厥，舒服的难以招架的程度，他们在卧室里做爱，被下班了的樱井撞见。

那天晚上二宫经历了最惨痛的一次性爱，樱井一改往常对他的宠溺，把他的手脚绑住，视觉也被黑色的手帕剥夺，那张唯一可以用来求饶的嘴也被自己沾着体液的内裤塞住，他白皙的臀肉被男人抽打的通红，小穴最后被插的合不上，直到第二天早上，樱井才停止了对奄奄一息的小家伙的施虐。

二宫抽噎着缩在樱井的怀里，泪眼婆娑的向他保证不会再有下次了，可是樱井严厉的目光却让他没由来的感到兴奋，血液都开始疯狂的沸腾。

二宫当然是全身心的爱着自己的恋人，可他并不觉得樱井也是这样的，樱井太优秀了，良好的家教和修养让他看起来就像彬彬有礼的少爷，二宫发现樱井看谁的眼神都是温柔的，无论是樱井的后辈，友人，还是他，二宫都觉得无差，就像樱井温柔待人，人人也都爱他。他一直都以为自己在樱井的眼里不过是个可有可无的存在，直到那次他在电车上被痴汉骚扰了一路，二宫躲不开那双吸附在他身上的手，他被捂着嘴，那人粗糙的手指刮搔着他的内壁，车门打开时正好被来接他的樱井看到他被陌生人玩弄到高潮的失神的样子。

樱井的眼中第一次出现了怒意，他心疼自己的恋人，自然是把那名痴汉揪下了车痛打了一顿又送去了警察局。他同样又不满于二宫的懦弱，为什么不反抗，为什么不向周遭的人求救，为什么让除他以外的人抚摸他的身体诸如此类。

受害者二宫被他训的啪嗒啪嗒的掉眼泪，内心却格外的满足，自己对于樱井果然是不一样的，他能够引出樱井嫉妒与怒火的反面。

樱井见沙发上的小家伙没吭声，他拿过衣架上挂着的皮带，二宫的本能的开始恐惧，他身体清晰的记得樱井惩罚他时带给他的疼痛，淫乱的身子越是害怕疼痛就越兴奋，还含着相叶精液的骚穴又不知廉耻的收缩，小荡妇哆哆嗦嗦的主动去靠近濒临爆发边缘的男人，樱井却没有因为他的示弱心软，他把人按在自己的大腿上，让二宫被撞的粉红的屁股翘起。

“看来我真的要找个笼子把你关起来了。”


End file.
